


Furtive

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [714]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just what is Tony doing at a charity function?





	Furtive

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/15/2001 for the word [furtivee](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/15/furtive).
> 
> furtive  
> Done by stealth; surreptitious; secret; as, a furtive look.  
> Expressive of stealth; sly; shifty; sneaky.  
> Stolen; obtained by stealth.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #371 Charity.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Furtive

Tony couldn't believe that he actually had to sneak around this charity function. He glanced around furtively looking for anyone out of place. A bunch of Navy admirals supported this charity and had recently become spooked that someone intended harm to the various functions the charity put on to raise money.

So far, the only furtive people he'd spotted had been other undercover agents. He couldn't decide if he wanted the night to continue this way or if he wanted an attack or infiltration to happen. He was leaning towards infiltration or attack, but only because if it didn't happen tonight that meant a lot more charity functions that they would need the same sort of security for.

Tony heaved a huge sigh. Why couldn't criminals just leave the Navy alone?

**Author's Note:**

> For those, who care/are paying attention, I have a job offer and expect to start a job again on 6/26.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
